A New Generation in Narnia
by AllyHWarner
Summary: Abby, daughter of Lucy, and her brother must come to Narnia to aid the people in the fight against  a new evil that has risen.
1. Chapter 1

"And Aslan, the Great Lion, defeated the White Witch and restored order to Narnia." Lucy said, "And the eternal winter was over and my brothers and sister and I were…"

"Crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia." Abby finished.

"That's right," her mother said, tucking her into bed.

"I like that story, Mommy," said Abby.

"I'm glad you like it, honey, now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow,"said Lucy.

"Okay," said Abby, yawning a little, "Good night, Mommy."

"Good night," Lucy said, turning off the light as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Abby turned to her brother in the bed next to her. He was almost sound asleep.

"Jesse," she said softly, "do you think it's true?"

"Do I think what's true?" asked Jesse.

"What Mommy was telling us. About Narnia and the White Witch," she answered.

" It was just a story, Abby, I mean, just think about it, a land where animals can talk, the king is a lion, and it's always winter. It's just not possible. I suppose next you'll be asking me if flying monkeys are real." Jesse said.

"But what if it is true?" Abby wondered, "what if we could just open the closet and go there right now?"

"I don't know about that." Jesse replied, "just try to go to sleep, okay?"

"All right," said Abby.

But she couldn't get to sleep. She was still thinking about Narnia and wishing she could be there.

So, she waited for a while until her brother was asleep and crept over to the closet in their room. After opening the door and pushing aside a few of the jackets and other clothes, Abby couldn't believe what she saw. It looked like a scene from a painting. It was a field covered in snow and surrounded by a small grove of trees.

"Could this be Narnia?," she thought to herself.

She then heard a sound like the faint crunching of snow that seemed to be gradually growing louder; as if someone was walking towards her. Abby didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" she called. There was no answer. "Is someone there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Abby turned around to see who or what had been following her. She stared at the creature in amazement. He had the head of a man, but the body and legs of a goat. He can't be real, she thought. She walked a little closer to him.

"Hello," she said, "can you speak?"

The creature stared at her for a few moments without saying a word. Abby started to think that he may not have understood her.

"Lucy?," he asked after a few minutes, "it has been many years since I last saw you."

Abby was stunned.

"How do you know my mother's name?" she asked.

"Your mother? You're the daughter of Queen Lucy the Valient?"

"Yes, I guess I am," she replied, "My name is Abigail, but most people call me Abby. Who are you?"

"My name is Tumnus," he answered.

"Oh yes! I think my mother told me about you once," said Abby. She was silent for a few seconds. She was starting to have an idea of where she was.

"Tumnus," she wondered, "is this place… Narnia?"

"Indeed it is," he said.

"But why is it winter here? I thought that when the White Witch was defeated, the endless winter was over."

"It was," he said, "for a while."

"What do you mean 'for a while?', she asked, confused.

"The Witch herself died, but not all of her followers. Many of them survived and have learned her ways."

"But, if Aslan defeated her once, why can't he do it again?"

"Because," Tumnus said, sadly, "no one has seen or heard from him in years."

"Well then, where is Caspian?" Abby asked, now a little sad herself, "He's the True King. Couldn't he get rid of her followers?"

"I can see that your mother has told you much about our world, child," he said, his expression still sad, "Caspian has been imprisoned and he no longer has power over the kingdom."

Abby was stunned. "Who is doing all this?" she asked.

"Come with me," Tumnus answered, "I will tell you everything that has happened."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked through the woods. Abby was shocked at what she was seeing. Many of the tress were without leaves, several had been cut down, and, in a few places, the snow appeared to be stained red with blood.

"This is so very sad," Abby said, "but you still have not told me who is doing all of this."

"Her name is Ari," Tumnus said, "She came to power a few years after the defeat of the White Witch. No one knows much about her except that she lives in a cave in Archenland and has learned the ways of the White Witch; including how to make it eternally winter in Narnia."

"But, if she's only one person, how did she do all of this?," asked Abby, referring to the trees and blood drenched snow.

"She has had help." answered Tumnus, " The ogres, giants, and other such creatures have joined forces with her. They have imprisoned Caspian and killed many of his supporters."

"That's so awful," Abby said sadly, "I wish there was some way I could help."

"You are the daughter of Queen Lucy," said Tumnus," your mother and her siblings have done so much for Narnia in the past. Surely you can help us defeat Ari and restore peace to our world once again."

"I'll do whatever I can," said Abby, "and I bet my brother will help too."

"There are more of you?," asked Tumnus.

"No, Just my brother," replied Abby, "I'll ask him to help."

Just then, a thought occurred to Abby.

"I should be getting home," she said, "It's probably morning in my world."

So, after saying goodbye to her new friend, Abby slowly crept back through the closet into her bedroom. She could not wait to tell her brother all about what she had just seen. She noticed that he was still sound asleep; as if she had only been gone for a few minutes.

"Jesse? Jesse, wake up!" she said, shaking him a bit.

"Huh? What?," Jesse said drowsily.

"You will never believe what just happened!" Abby said, excitedly.

"Ab, it's three in the morning," said Jesse, "can we talk about this later?"

"But I went to Narnia and there was snow everywhere and I met this thing that looked like it was half man, half goat, and...," Abby started.

"You were probably just dreaming.:" Jesse said, starting to fall back asleep, "go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said.

But Abby barely slept the rest of the night. What if Jesse was right and it was all a dream?, she kept thinking. But what if it wasn't? What was going to happen to Narnia if she didn't do something?


End file.
